An increasing number of communication applications are realizing the benefits of video-conferencing equipment. Such equipment generally includes two or more communication terminals participating in the transmission and/or reception of data representing captured video images, typically along with signals representing speech. One type of conventional video-conferencing arrangement includes at least one communication terminal set up with a camera, an image processor, and a transmission device transmitting captured video images for display at the other terminal(s).
While the benefits of video-conferencing equipment are widely recognized, extensive use of video-conferencing equipment has been inhibited largely due to cost, convenience and video quality. Compatibility between video-conferencing equipment is an example factor that impacts cost. Compatibility in this context is relative to a format for encoding and decoding data, for example video data.
There are various formats known in the art for encoding and decoding video data. A problem arises where video conferencing devices at different sites are compatible with different formats. Without some mechanism for translating video data between the different formats, a video conference cannot take place. While it would be desirable to have either all video conferencing equipment adhere to a single format or have video conferencing equipment that can interpret multiple formats, such solutions are not feasible. Such solutions are not feasible given different expectations for cost, convenience, and quality.